Around the World in 80 Days, Sealand's Style!
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: To be noticed, Sealand decides to sail around the world by ocean in 80 days! He didn't know he might come back in time for his birthday. One-shot loosely based on "Around the World in 80 Days". Exclusively written for Sealand's birthday.


**Eugene: ***on board in steel and concrete fort* Ahoy there~! Man, check out this cool base! It was used as a military base by the British back then in World War II, but I've heard that this place itself has independence yet it's a micronation. Anyway, as I was saying-

**?: **Ahoy there! Welcome to my home, desu yo~! ;D

**Eugene: **Hm? *looks up* Hey, it's Sealand! *looks at Sealand* Watcha doing here?

**Sealand: **^.^ I just wanna be your new friend! And I wanna be noticed as a nation! *hands out bottle of melon soda and Cadbury chocolate bar* Want a snack? I bet you're hungry!

**Eugene: **Wow, thank you (ok, while I'm writing this, it was SO EARLY in the morning and I haven't ate breakfast.. weird, huh?)! So aren't those your favorites?

**Sealand: **Heck yes! And you know what I also love? TV, internet, and video games! :D

**Eugene: **O-M-G! ME TOO! :D Man, we got a lot of things in common (like Sealand, I also wanna be noticed!)! And I- *notices something* hey, wait a sec! We're both wearing similar uniforms! *gestures at Sealand's sailor outfit (for boys) and my sailor outfit (for girls)*

**Sealand: **Awesome! ^.^ *notices story* What are ya writing there?

**Eugene: **Oh, this? You'll find out. *whispers in secret* Fyi, this is a one-shot that I'm writing which is based on the movie "Around the World in 80 Days". I'm also writing this today because it's Sealand's b-day today. Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE ONE-SHOT! AROUND THE WORLD IN 80 DAYS, SEALAND'S STYLE!

It was around July one day and Sealand, the world's smallest country and possibly one of the only micronations, wanted to find a way to get himself noticed as a real nation, like the others did. I mean, they've done amazing things! And Sealand done.. well, _nothing much_. Except of serving as a military fort for England, nothing else happened. But today, Sealand has an idea that's gonna be so jaw-dropping, the other nations should bow down to him by now! Maybe even that "jerk England"!

"That's it! I'm so gonna do it! I'M GONNA SAIL AROUND THE WORLD AT AROUND 80 DAYS! AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME! E-MARE LIBERTAS (that's "From the sea, freedom!" in Latin; it's Sealand's motto)!"

So as Sealand packed up his things from a portable TV with DVD player, Xbox 360, Wii, and PS3, to food such as freezer scones, chips, cookies, chocolate bars, soda (especially melon-flavoured, his favourite), and anything else that might suitable for a LONG voyage across the world. At least he didn't have to bring much though; he already have pretty much everything in there so there's nothing to worry about. As soon as he was ready, he set off.. to go around the world.

A few days later, Iceland came over because in Sweden's request, he was supposed to babysit the little micronation for the day. But then, he realized that Sealand's gone! The next thing Iceland knew, he rushed over to tell the others…

Now, if you're wondering how the heck Sealand's gonna go around the world with just his base, well, it's not around the latitude, but the longitude, sailing from the Atlantic, to the Arctic Ocean, to the Pacific, to the Antarctic Ocean, and finally back to the Atlantic where he shall be back in no time. It has been around 1 week and Sealand was at the north of the Atlantic, near the Arctic Ocean and so far, he was playing with the seabirds flying nearby and feeding them with a couple crumbs from his breakfast. He also got to see many other countries (by country, it's actually homeland) nearby.

Iceland called up Sweden, who called up the other Nordics, who called up England, Sealand's older brother, who called up the others. Normally, the little sailor-like nation would randomly pop in and out hoping to be seen as a real nation but somehow.. it feels a lot weird without Sealand around now. They were all wondering where the heck could he be.

Another week and a half had gone by and Sealand was freezing in the Arctic Ocean. It was so freezing, even his snuggie doesn't work! He does have his ultimate extra-warm winter jacket, however, so he didn't completely froze his butt off.

Meanwhile somewhere in England, the nation himself, would go to the seaside back and forth, hoping to find Sealand by the surface of the ocean. But unfortunately, he wasn't there.

"I do wonder… did my little brother ran away or did he just went off somewhere without telling me..?" England wondered.

But little did he know, Sealand's about halfway across the world at the ocean.

Sealand wounded up in the Pacific Ocean a couple weeks later. Luckily, it was getting warmer down there since the south of the ocean was Australia and in many countries in South America and southern Asia. Just in time, too. Sealand attempted to try to get a tan there and so far, he did… but he also had a sunburn. He had to be cooped up in his base, playing video games, watching TV, and chatting on Facebook with his citizens to get rid of the sunburn.

It has been somewhere between 1-2 months now ever since Sealand left. England, for some reason, was in a nervous breakdown. Sure, that only happened in times such as wars, overdue paperwork, random molesting from France, and stuff like that but this was different. Besides, Sealand is his little brother and as the big brother, England started to feel responsible of this incident.. kinda. He decided to send a few fairies and Flying Mint Bunny to find him.

Another problem, Sealand made it to the Arctic Ocean and for some reason, it was actually _colder_ than the Antarctic (don't ask why)! Because of this, it sure did took a long while for him to continue sailing across the entire body of water itself while trying hard not to freeze his butt (and transistor radio birthmark) off. Also, the freezer food took longer to microwave, 3 of his videogames has drops of melted ice water (therefore, it will take longer to day and for the data to not get messed up in case something bad happens once he plays), and his spare clothes, even the warmest ones, were frozen to bits!

"M-m-man… this i-isn't g-g-gonna work out v-v-v-v-very p-properly." Sealand said to himself, shivering. He wondered about everyone else, are they still ignoring him or did they found out..? Shrugging, the little country decided to continue sailing forward, even if he felt a slightly warm breeze on his arm (actually, that's from Flying Mint Bunny).

Meanwhile, it turned out that Flying Mint Bunny knew where Sealand was; it turned out that Sealand was trying to accomplish a feat that no other nation would've succeeded.. not even for Guinness World Records! He was, get this, trying to travel around the world in 80 days! Or at least, _about_ 80 days, to be exact. England check the calendar hanging on the nearby wall and checked where he was last seen gone (according to Iceland). He learned that since he left around July and it near the end of August… he'll most likely come at around the beginning of September.. and that's by Sealand's birthday! Bloody hell! Why didn't he notice that sooner?

By now, it was nearing the end of August yet at the same time, it was the start of September; September 1st. Sealand was almost completely away from the Arctic ocean and nearing the Atlantic again when he saw Iceland's homeland standing smack down in the water. Despite the cold still lingering in him, he realized something. Iceland was supposed to babysit him before he left! And speaking of Iceland, it also made Sealand realize that he hadn't told his adoptive father, Sweden, about leaving either! Same with everyone else.. even his older brother, England (the "jerk", he would call him)! As the ice was numbing him more with the coldness, it made Sealand a little guilty.. Guilty that he shouldn't have gone off like that without telling everyone. It would've been not only to achieve something, but also to be noticed as a nation… but at this rate, _he'd probably done all of it for NOTHING_. Sealand ended up lying down on the now-nearly-rusty floor of the moving base.

He sighed. "All for nothing.." Then he started to feel very drowsy.. wait, was he tired? Or was he.. dying of frostbite? Sealand doesn't wanna know because he felt his eyes closing and he wants to sleep.. but the last thing was probably England's homeland… or was it?

England himself was also tired, tired of waiting for that rascal of his little brother to come back.. but then he heard a loud "THUD!" and a "CREAKK!" near the shore of the beach he was in. He woke up to find a huge steel and concrete base right in front of him! All frozen! England was about to take a step forward to see if anyone was in there when he saw someone with the familiar sailor outfit and blond hair.. it was Sealand! He actually _did_ make it all around the world! Just like Flying Mint Bunny said! However, he didn't move at all and he felt very cold to the touch. _Freezing cold_. Then England had every other nation on speed dial on his phone and whenever he would call one person at a time, he said the very same message,

"Hey listen.. I got news for you, Sealand came back from his voyage but unfortunately… he's suffering from frostbite. Oh, and I got a plan to surprise him tomorrow…"

BEEP.. BEEP… BEEP… BEEP, BEEP, BEEP~

Sealand woke up the next day to find himself.. IN A HOSPITAL? HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? Then he found England next to the hospital bed, holding his petite hand.

"England…?" He tried to say.

"Hey." That was all the British gentleman could say before smiling a bit.

"What.. happened?" Sealand wondered.

"You completed your journey.. but then passed out because you ended up with.. frostbite. Did you really travel all this way.. to go around the world in about 80 days?" England asked.

"Of course I did, you jerk.." Wait, did he really make it? "Did I _really_ make it by 80 days?" Sealand asked. The Brit nodded. The micro nation smiled painfully but happily, so he _did _make it after all!

"But you should've told me first! You nearly got me worried.." England then began to say.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it's only because if I do that, I can be noticed as a real nation.." The answer started to make Sealand a little guilty again. However, as England saw that look, he knew how to settle this..

He ruffled Sealand's non-frozen blond hair. "You git, you may not be completely a real nation, but you still share the same world as us _as a nation in heart_. In fact.." Then England turned to the empty part of the other side of the hospital room. "Come here, everyone!"

All of a sudden, every other nation came in! Each of them brought in some balloons, tossed out a few streamers, and even held out this banner saying "**Happy Birthday Sealand! Congratulations on your accomplishing feat; you were around the world in 80 days!**". The final surprise, however, was when England brought out this cute-looking cake that had his face on it! Blond hair, blue eyes, think eyebrows, wide grin, sailor hat, and all. Even if parts of all of them were blocked with a few lit candles here and there, he didn't mind.

"Happy Birthday Sealand." England finally said out loud.

"Yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The other nations repeating along, cheering. As soon as that was heard, Sealand rose up from the hospital bed and felt more energetic, like his usual self. "Wow! That's so amazing; I made it across the world.. and I came back just in time for my birthday! And everyone else remembered!"

The Brit smirked. "Of course we did; it's the least we can do anyway. Besides, you must be treated like special for at least this very day."

Sealand just smiled at his older brother as he picked up a plastic fork, eagerly ready to eat that awesome cake. But before he could do that, he said, "Hehe, thank you, desu-yo~!" before starting to eat.

After all of the nations shared and ate the "Sealand" cake together in the now-crowded hospital room, Sealand himself, however, fell asleep again when he was almost done with his last piece. The fork and plate dropped, the cake bit left out, and some icing was on the corner of his lips. The others, including England, just giggled; sailing around the world in 80 days is totally tiring at the end, but it's all worth it, especially for Sealand himself.

**Sealand: **Oh wow! That story's really for me? Thank you, thank you, thank you, desu-yo~! *glomps* XD

**Eugene: **Aw, you're welcome! ^.^ Btw, this took A LOT OF WORK. Why? Well, it took me NEARLY A DAY! But hey, still worth it! =P Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEALAND! And as you readers are reading this, remember that September 2nd is the day that YOU GOTTA SHOW SEALAND SOME LOVE! Oh, and hugs and kisses, lol. =P This is the end of the long one-shot here! From Sealand-kun and me! SEE YA! XD


End file.
